In recent years, there has been tremendous growth in the telecommunications industry. This growth has been fueled, in large part, by the proliferation of the Internet. More particularly, one segment of the telecommunications industry relates to data communications. As is known, data communications relates to the communication of data (as opposed to voice) from one end point to another. Typically, some type of computer or computing device is located at each end point, each having a communication device (such as a modem) to carry out the necessary modulation and demodulation of the signal that is communicated between the two end points.
A typical system configuration includes two computers, or computing devices, remotely located, but configured to inter-communicate over the PSTN. As one example, such a system exists when communicating between a first computer located at a residential customer premises and a second computer located at, for example, a service provider. In a manner that is well known, the first computer may initiate the connection by instituting a dial-up procedure, whereby it establishes a connection across the PSTN to make a second computer located at, for example, a service provider location. Once the connection is established, data communications may be freely exchanged between the first computer and the second computer, over the PSTN.
Remote computing devices, such as laptop computers, electronic schedulers, palmcorders, and other similar devices (also referred to herein as personal access devices) can be similarly configured for communication with a remote computing device. In one configuration, a jack or I/O port may be provided on the personal access device to allow a direct electrical connection (via cable) between the personal access device and, for example, a RJ-11 phone jack. However, in many situations phone jacks are not readily available. Therefore, an alternative means for communicating between two remote computing devices is desired.
Cellular systems are known to provide one such configuration. Referring to FIG. 1, the system 10, as is known in the prior art, illustrates the data communications connection between the laptop computer 12 and a remote communication unit 14. The communication path established between laptop computer 12 and a remote communication unit 14 includes a cellular link 16 and a PSTN link 18. As is known, electrical hookups may be provided to electrically connect the computer 12 to a cellular phone 20. This “hookup” in part includes a cellular modem (not shown) within the computer 12. This cellular modem may communicate with this cellular phone 20 via a direct electrical connection. The cellular phone 20, in turn, communicates via electromagnetic waves to a nearby cellular base station 22 (located within the cell 24). The cellular base station 22 then relays this information to a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) 26. In a manner that is known, the MTSO 26 may be disposed for communication with other cellular base stations (not shown), as well as the PSTN 18. Therefore, information may be communicated from the laptop computer 12 to the remote computing device 14 by way of cellular telephone 20, cellular base station 22, MTSO 26, and the PSTN 18.
The communication system 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 provides one configuration for communicating data between a transitory computing device (laptop 12) and a remote communication unit 14. However, existing configurations have several drawbacks. First, the communication channel established in a cellular link is inherently noisy and, therefore, unreliable. As a result, many errors can occur, leading to retransmissions of data, which slow down the effective communication link. In addition, most cellular service providers charge a relatively substantial fee for cellular phone usage. Therefore, a person is generally billed for each minute that they are communicating across the cellular phone 20.
Accordingly, an alternative configuration is desired that overcomes the shortcomings noted above.